


Long Story

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Series: Real Life Superhero [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Long Story

When you got back, you had a gift for each of the boys. You smiled excitedly, hoping to find them all together. Mary was headed to her room to out her things away as you went to check the nursery. You found the boys all on the floor watching a video on the laptop. You giggled at how they looked. “Can I bother you boys for a moment?”

“Babe!” Dean smiled widely. “Hi.” He put the laptop on Cas’ lap and got up to walk over to you. He pecked your lips, smiling. “How was the trip?” He asked. 

“It was good.” You grinned. “I got you all something.”

Cas looked up, always excited like a child. “Sam says you didn’t have to.” He chuckled.

“As if you’re not as excited.” Dean grinned at his brother. “Give them theirs first. I already got the best two.”

You shoved him affectionately before going to hand them out. You sat by their feet and handed Sam a small bag. You had gotten a onesie that said ‘my uncle is my hero’, and then a shirt that said ‘awesome uncle’.

Sam grinned as he hugged the soft material to him, signing a thank you as he teared up a bit. It meant a lot to him. 

You nodded and hugged him gently, kissing his cheek. “We love you, Sammy.” You said lovingly. “Hunter, too.”

He sniffled and kissed your head, squeezing you. “He says he loves you guys, too.” Cas said gently. 

You smiled, misty eyed as you pulled back. You gently pushed Cas’s gift towards him. It was a glow in the dark ant farm, and you hoped that it was something he would enjoy. He marveled at it once he had it opened. “Pets?” He asked adorably. 

“Pets.” You nodded. “I thought it would be cute. They’re not bees, but I mean, if kids can keep them alive…” You teased.

Cas grinned. “I will enjoy this greatly. Thank you.” He hugged the box to him. 

Dean came over and sat with you. “Seems like you put some thought into these.” He kissed your temple. “You know them so well, too.” He complimented you happily. “What did I get besides your love and our little guy?”

You beamed and handed him his bag almost shyly. You had got him a dog tag necklace that said ‘Winchester’ on one side, and ‘Daddy’ on the other.

“Sweetheart…” He breathed as he held it in his palm. “I love this.” He just stared at it in awe. “Put it on?” He asked shyly after a moment. 

Smiling, you nodded and took it from him to put it on him. You kissed his head once it was on, rubbing his back. “Perfect.” You hugged him from behind.

He grinned and ran his hand over it as he leaned into you. “Sam says ‘gag’.” Cas laughed, making you and Dean join in.

“I have never heard that come out of your mouth.” Dean laughed at how Cas said it. “That’s great.” He shook his head.

You smiled widely and went to go hug the angel. “I’m really glad you like your present.”

“I plan to name each ant.” He said excitedly. “Would you be offended if I named one after you?”

Dean snorted at that, making you grin. “I would be honored.” You kissed his head. “As long as you name one Dean, too.” You teased.

“Of course.” Cas looked happily at his friend. “Will you help me set it up later?”

You nodded as Dean did. “Do you have a spot for it in mind?” You smiled. 

He thought for a moment. “Perhaps the library? Where we can all enjoy it?” He looked at Sam, then you both. “He says no one appreciates bugs as much as I do.” 

Laughing, you shrugged. “I think the library is a good place. I’ve never seen an ant farm. I’m curious.” You told him.

“Me, too actually.” Dean agreed. “Just uh, don’t drop it.” He chuckled. “I’ll fight vampires and all that, but I don’t want a war against ants.”

You giggled. “You surprise me everyday, Winchester.” You told him, honestly. 

“Hey, who isn’t afraid of bugs?” Your boyfriend shrugged. “We had a case with bugs once. It was disgusting.” He shuddered. “They were killing people in this new housing development.”

You widened your eyes and physically shivered. “Gross.”

Sam nodded, rubbing his arms. 

“I will take great care of them.” Cas assured. “Did you get Mary something, as well?” He asked, curious. 

You nodded. “I got her a silver necklace with a red rose that says ‘Grandma’.” 

“Did she cry? I bet she cried.” Dean nodded. “She so cried.” He chuckled. 

“I did.” Mary smiled as she walked in. “Like a baby.” She chuckled, shrugging. “It’s a beautiful necklace.” 

Cas smiled. “For a beautiful being.” He complimented her easily.

“Hey, my mom.” Dean hugged her, making a face at Cas. He made claws and hissed at him, making you lose it. Especially with how innocent Cas looked. He blinked, looking at you, then at Mary, who was trying not to lose it as well. “She’s too young for you! And friends don’t date friend’s relatives. It’s weird.”

“I do not wish to date anyone.” Cas defended, wide eyed. 

You patted his cheek. “He’s teasing you, Cas.” You told him. You smiled at how relieved he looked. “You’re adorable.” You chuckled.

“Thank you.” He said easily. “Shall we set up the ants, now?” He said excitedly. 

Getting up, you nodded. “Sure!”

“I live with a bunch of nerds.” Dean stood, helping Sam up. “Let’s hope Hunter is a touch less nerdy.” He joked.

“Not happening Sam says.” Cas smiled. “Not with us around.”

“I agree.” You grinned. “He’s gonna have the best of everything. Nerdy and not nerdy.” You said proudly.

Dean smiled and went over to peck your lips. “Perfect.” He beamed.

Once the ant farm was set up, you went to help make a small snack. No one had mentioned you wanting them to quit hunting, and you hoped that meant they were agreeing. Really hoped, if not, it’d be a huge fight you were sure. You would not veer from your spot. You couldn’t lose them, and Hunter didn’t deserve to grow up without his family.

Dean pulled you into his lap instantly once you returned, getting a handful of whatever you prepared. “I’m gonna get a dad bod at this rate.” He teased.

“Sam offered to teach you yoga.” Cas nodded. “Once he is well enough, that is.”

“I’m not the flexible type.” Dean shook his head. “So...no.” He chuckled.

Mary rolled her eyes affectionately. “I bet if Y/N did and asked he would.”

You smiled innocently at him, batting your eyelashes. “If I did yoga, would you join me?”

He instantly pouted. “I’ll fall.” He told you. “Hard. I don’t have yoga DNA.”

“Just try it? It’d be good for the baby.” You nudged him. “They even had kid’s yoga. Maybe that would be your speed?” You teased.

He whined. “Probably.” He agreed. “You aren’t gonna stop, are you?”

You kissed his cheek in response. “Maybe.” You shrugged. “I would just like you to try it just once.” 

“Once.” He held up a finger. “And only once. You both owe me.”

You grinned. “Thank you!” You kissed his cheek again. “I’ll make it up to you.” You assured him. 

Hearing a knock on the bunker door confused you all. “What the hell?” Dean muttered, moving you off his lap. It would have had to be one hell of a knock for them to hear, and who could it be? 

Cas followed him while Mary got her weapon of choice, Sam standing in front of you protectively. You were peeking around the side, the sight comical because of the height difference between you and Sam. 

Mary’s gasp could be heard as Dean opened the door, but he slammed it shut just as quickly. “Cas get some holy water. The regular test stuff, too.” He was pale. 

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” You asked, looking at everyone.

“It’s J-John.” Mary breathed. 

“Yes, your father, Sam.” Cas nodded at him as he rushed to get everything. 

You blinked. “You’re right, Dean. Winchesters don’t stay dead.” You muttered.

“It’s been years!” Dean exclaimed before opening the door. “You better start talking.” 

John grinned. “Good to see you, too, Dean.” 

“Talking!” Dean repeated, Cas splashing the water on John effectively. 

All John did was wipe the water off his face. “I don’t know why I’m here. Been back a good two months.” He shrugged. “Took me that damn long to track you boys down.” 

You tugged Sam’s sleeve, making him glance at you. “Should I be scared?”

He licked his lips and made the ‘so-so’ sign. Cas stayed looking at John as he spoke for Sam. “He says that it might be best if you go lock yourself in your room.” 

You widened your eyes and nodded. You looked over to your boyfriend again before heading towards your room. You couldn’t believe that this was happening. What was he like? You hadn’t heard many stories yet. 

* * *

“Who was that pretty little thing?” John asked after you’d rushed off.

“My girlfriend.” Dean said instantly. 

John smirked. “Woulda never pegged you for going with a bigger girl.” He admitted. “She's cute.”

Dean gave him a half-glare and shut the door behind him. “Cas do the shifter test.” He told his friend. “Mom, why don't you go check in Y/N? She's probably confused and worried.” he didn't know if that would affect Hunter.

She nodded, looking at John once more before rushing off. She tapped gently on your door. “It’s Mary, Y/N.”

You went and let her in, peeking at her before letting the door open more. “You okay?” You asked, moving aside. “I can’t imagine that was ever on your mind as possible.”

“It wasn’t.” She sighed. “I’m still soaking it in.” She admitted. She moved towards your bed and sat down. “He looks so different. I mean, he lived for  _ years _ after I died. So, seeing him older…” She shook her head.

You nodded, taking her hand in yours. “Did he talk to you?” You asked, wanting to be comforting.

She shook her head. “No, but I don’t think I’d have been able to respond.” She sighed. “I wonder what he’s doing here.” She stared at the floor. “And he’s been back for a couple months? How did he manage to find this place?”

“Must be digging pretty hard.” You assumed, not even knowing yourself. “I’m still learning about all this.”

She nodded. “Me, too, honestly. Dean told me to come check on you. Are you okay?” She looked over at you. “I think he’s worried about you getting something else shoved on you.”

You shrugged. “Just confused, I guess. And worried as always.” You admitted. “There’s no limits of what else John could be, right? I’ve done my share of reading.” 

She nodded. “That’s why Dean’s pulling out all the tests.” She sighed. “Would be better if it was something we knew. But  _ the  _ John? Confusing.” 

“You’re more confused by the thought of your husband coming back?” You asked her playfully, trying to keep the mood from sinking further.

“Definitely.” She nodded. “I don’t even know how to be a partner anymore.” She sighed. “I mean, when we were married, it was in a house. A  _ normal _ life.”

You rubbed her back. “But at least you know how to protect each other now.” You pointed out. “That’s something.” 

She nodded. “If he still wants that…” Her voice was quiet.

You looked at her. “Is that your main worry?” You asked gently. “That he won’t?”

“Might not be a main worry. But it’s big.” She sighed. “Life as a hunter changes people.” She shrugged. “Plus he dealt without me while the boys grew up. Hunter or not, a man moves on.”

Shifting, you hugged her. “He would be crazy not to jump at the chance to be with you again.” She shrugged but hugged you back tightly. 

* * *

John was surprised that Sam wasn't being his usual mouthy self, but didn't ask. He looked at Dean. “Fine place you got here.” He nodded. 

“Sam says he will go check on your mother and Y/N while you speak with John.” Cas told Dean.

John narrowed his eyes then at Sam. “Can’t say hello to your old man?” 

Sam sighed and spoke his head, pointing to his throat. “Sam can't talk anymore, Dad.” Dean told him. “Werewolf ripped his throat out pretty much.”

“Shit.” John winced. “Sorry, son.” 

He shrugged, used to it at this point. He nodded his head and went to check on you both. 

* * *

You heard a tap and looked up to see Sam. “Hey, everything okay?” You asked. He made the ‘eh’ motion with his hand.

“It’s really him?” Mary asked him. Sam nodded and Mary let out a breath. “I can’t believe it.” She sniffed. “I never thought I'd see him again.”

Sam went and sat on the other side of her, bringing her into a hug. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head. 

You rubbed both their backs, hoping Dean was doing okay. “I'm gonna go out there.” You told them. “Now that we know it's him, it should be safe.”

Sam signed at you to be careful. 

“I will.” You told him before heading out, back towards your boyfriend. You were suddenly worried that their father wouldn’t like you. Chewing on your lip, you walked back into the room they were standing in. “Hi.” You waved slightly at John. “I’m Y/N.” 

Dean smiled at you and put his arm around your shoulder, kissing your temple. He felt you relax, which made him relax. 

John smirked at you both. “John. How long have you been a thing?” 

You thought about it. “Uhhhhh.” You blushed. “Like 8 months? Little longer? I haven’t kept track.” You admitted. 

Dean chuckled. “Almost a year.” He nodded. 

“Proud of you Dean.” John smirked wider. “For keeping a girl that long.” He told him honestly. 

“She’s it for me.” Dean shrugged. 

You saw the surprise on John’s face and snuggled closer to Dean. You didn’t know if Dean wanted John to know about Hunter, so you didn’t say anything. “Dean always picks the cutest ones.” John winked. 

Dean chuckled. “I knew I wanted her from the second I saw her. She was feisty and beautiful.”

You blushed and ducked your head. “Want me to make some coffee?” You offered. 

“Cocoa for you.” Dean nodded. “You aren’t supposed to have coffee.” 

“I can have a cup!” You reminded him. “A cup won’t hurt anything.” 

“Medication or somethin’?” John asked. “I’ll have a cup.” 

“She’s pregnant.” Dean said proudly. “And you went for coffee with mom.” He said to you teasingly. 

You pouted. “Mean.” You said softly before going to make them a pot. 

“Pregnant?” John asked, eyebrows shooting up as he looked at his son. “Is that why you’re staying around?” He asked easily. 

Dean shot him a look. “Fuck no.” He ground out. 

John held up his hands. “It wouldn’t be a bad thing.” He shrugged. “Just wondering.” He told him. “How far along is she?” He asked as the two started making their way towards the kitchen.

“Couple months.” Dean nodded. “We’re going to a doctor this week to make sure.” He explained. “Cas told us we’re having a boy, though.” His face lit up. “Got the nursery started and everything.”

“The Winchester name continues.” John chuckled. “Have a name for the little guy yet?”

Dean licked his lips. “Hunter.” He glanced at John. “No middle name yet, though.” He shrugged. “Came about because we went to Build-a-Bear, actually.” He chuckled. “Long story.” He added. “Another time.” He told him. 

You moved around the kitchen, munching on snacks as you made the coffee when they came in. You poured two mugs, handing one to John. “Cream? Sugar?” 

“Black’s fine, sweetheart, thanks.” He smiled, sitting down. 

You nodded and made a small plate of snacks before setting it in front of them. You sat next to Dean with a bottle of water. 


End file.
